Waiting for You
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The Champion's League Ball is fast approaching, and all current champions need a date. All the champions, except Lance, have found partners. Clair plans on changing this and sets out to find Lance the perfect girl.


The Champion's League Ball is fast approaching, and all current champions need a date. All the champions, except Lance, have found partners. Clair plans on changing this and sets out to find Lance the perfect girl.

 **.**

It wasn't very often that the current Champions came together as a unit, but today was a special day, and Diantha, the newest champion, demanded they all attend the meeting. Lance wasn't interested in going, but a Champion was required to attend these type of meetings. Former champions were also present; he spotted Alder trading excited looks with Steven in the far corner, while Blue was busy admiring his hair in a hand mirror.

The room fell silent as soon as Diantha stood up from her position. She left her chair and walked to the front of the room and smiled. "Former and current champions, I stand before you today as the champion of Kalos. I haven't had much of a chance to meet with you all personally, but I know we will all become close friends over time."

Blue sighed. "What's the meeting for, Diantha? I don't have time for this."

"My new movie is released this weekend, and I'm offering you all an invitation to attend its premiere. It'll be a world-class event; people from all around the world regardless of their background will travelling to Unova to see it. Reporters from every region will be filming it all and airing it on television, so you'll be expected to look your best," she further explained, drawing excited squeals from Iris.

"Ooh, red carpet event!" Iris said. "Will there be a dance?"

Diantha nodded, smiling. "Yes, there will be. This is an opportunity to show the public that we do other things aside from being trainers. We will be having a dance, so that means you'll need partners." Several sighs came from the room, while some cheered. "Your partner doesn't have to be a gym leader nor do they have to be trainers. Your partner can be anyone you desire."

Lance wished he could summon his Dragonite and fly out of this place. The thought of having to wear some fancy suit annoyed him. He didn't do dancing. He didn't even date. This was a disaster waiting to happen. "I guess there's no way of getting out of this," he muttered.

"This is my chance to reunite with Winona," said Wallace, a small grin on his face.

"And I can ask Cilan!" Iris squealed.

Diantha's smile widened. "I'm glad to see you are all excited about this event. You'll need to tell me who your partners are so I can organize the special seating and such."

Not all, Lance thought bitterly, hoping Diantha would see his annoyance. If she did, she certainly didn't bring it up, although she was looking at him. Looking at him and smiling. He knew that expression all too well. It was the same look many of his female fans had given him. "So, when do you need the names of our… 'dates'?" Even saying the word, 'date' made him feel awkward.

"You have three days, although I'd prefer it if you gave me the names as soon as possible," she answered. "I'm going to come and speak to each of you to gather your contact details, so make yourselves comfortable. There are refreshments in the room next door." All the champion, past and present, stood up and headed towards the food hall. Lance made a break for the door – he wasn't feeling hungry, but he didn't want to stay here.

"Lance," Diantha called out.

Lance stopped. Of course she would have to call his name first. He turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

She walked closer. "You don't seem too thrilled with this event."

"You noticed."

She shrugged. "I take it you're not the dancing type."

He almost laughed at her comment. "Far from it."

"But I don't believe that's the part you're mostly worried about." She looked at him in a way that made him feel even more awkward. "You don't have a date, do you?"

How had she come to that conclusion? Did he look like the 'dateless' type? Perhaps it was the cape that people found intimidating – a cape was the sign of a dragon master after all. But dragon trainers weren't as feared anymore now that fairy pokemon had become the new big thing. When he first heard of the new pokemon type, he laughed. It sounded ridiculous. But his opinion changed when he watched a fairy pokemon battle a dragon type on the sport channel. "Nope. Not interested."

"I'm sure someone of your standing will find someone suitable."

He forced a grin. "Yeah, I'm sure." He dug a hand into his pocket, and pulled out his trainer card. His contact details were scribbled on the back. "Here are my contact details. I'll need yours too so I can tell you about my progress."

She pulled out her phone, took his card and took a photo of it, then handed it back to him. "I'll send you my details through email. Be sure to check your inbox. I'll be seeing you, Lance." He nodded, then headed towards the building exit. There was no point in staying around any longer.

.

Clair fell off the couch, giggling like a school girl. "Oh, I can't wait to see this!"

Lance scowled. "It's not funny."

That only made her laugh harder. "But it is! Just the thought of you dressing up all fancy like and dancing is amusing." She patted him on the shoulder. "Poor cousin," she teased. "Who are you going to court? Karen of your elite four? Or will you try and seduce a gym leader?" She laughed again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's just a dance, that's it," Lance defended. "It's not like we're expected to… to hook up or anything."

Again, Clair cackled. He had never seen her laugh so hard before. "You're so awkward, that'll be endearing to some girls. You could ask Marina. I'm sure she'd be _thrilled._ "

"Marina?"

"I hear she loves men in capes; it says so on her blog. She's a big of yours; she has a notebook full of pictures of you," Clair explained.

Lance shuddered. "That's… that's weird." And frightening. He didn't want to know what sort of fantasies went through that girl's head. "I'm not asking… that Marina girl. You can't make me."

Clair's laughing fit died. "Well, who else are you going to ask? Cynthia?"

"I'm not going to go with another champion, that's just trouble." Although the champions all got along well enough, they often challenged each other to battles to show their superiority. Currently, Cynthia was ranked as the strongest thanks to her diverse team. Lance wasn't too far behind however, although he suspected his ranking would fall further down once Diantha got involved. Dragon types weren't as intimidating anymore, but he had no intentions of changing his team.

Clair sank back in the couch, and placed her feet on the table. "So, who is the lucky girl going to be?" There was a brief silence when Clair suddenly shot up. "That's it! I know the perfect girl for you!"

Lance was almost afraid to ask. "Who?"

"That girl that beat me. The same girl that defeated Team Rocket."

"Lyra?" She didn't strike him as something special at first, but after seeing her save the Red Gyarados and defeat Team Rocket, he realized she was a very special trainer. Her bond with her pokemon was extremely strong, perhaps even stronger than the one he shared with his Dragonite. She had achieved a great deal for a rookie trainer.

"Yeah, that girl."

"She has a name, Clair."

Clair rolled her eyes. "You should ask her. I'm sure she's worthy enough as she defeated you."

He snorted. He hated being reminded of that fact. "I doubt she'd be interested. Besides, she's probably already with someone anyway."

"If you don't do something about it now, she will be with someone else and you'll have to go with Marina or some gym leader," Clair pointed out, giving her cousin an encouraging glance. "We could go and visit her right now in fact."

Lance stood up. "I don't think so."

"What is that matter with you?" Clair retorted, also rising from the couch. "Don't you like her? I thought you did… you did want to battle at her side against Silver at the Den. I can come with you to Lyra's place."

"What are you going to do, hold my hand?" he replied.

"I have to make sure you don't ruin your one chance at making your love life a reality." She flashed him a wide teasing grin. "It's about time you hooked up with someone."

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "As I've already told you, it's _just_ a dance. Nothing more and nothing less. Don't even _think_ that Lyra and I will get together, because it _won't_ ever happen!" he snapped.

Clair was taken aback by Lance's abrupt change in mood, but she didn't show her surprise. Instead, she glared at him, and fought back. Dragon tamers never backed down from a challenge, nor did they show any sign of weakness. "Why? Because you're a champion and she's not? Technically, she is – she beat you and that makes her a champion. She may have refused the title, but we both know that she is. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." He started heading towards his quarters.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?" she called back, but he didn't respond. Clair shook her head. She wasn't Lyra's biggest fan, but if the girl made her cousin happy, then she'd fully support her. All she needed to do now was to make it happen.

.

This was one of the first Pokemon stories I wrote originally released in 2013. I don't know if I will continue it - maybe, maybe not. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.


End file.
